This invention relates generally to the art of weapon holders, and more specifically to secure firearm safes or holders.
In recent years a great deal of emphasis has been placed upon preventing unauthorized and improper use of firearms. Quite often such efforts have been directed toward placing impediments to accessing firearms, such as locking firearms in holders, or safes. However, a problem with placing impediments on the use of firearms is that the impediments often hinder authorized users from having immediate access to their weapons. In this regard, a number of US patents describe handgun storage cases, gun locks, gun safes and the like for storing handguns, a few of these being: U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,342 to Prinz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,175 to Costello; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,086 to MacTaggart; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,021 to Satina; U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,584 to Brunoski et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,589 to Cordero; U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,941 to Zocco; U.S. Pat. 6,405,861 to Siler et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. D426,059 to Siler et al.
The devices described in these patents have a number of disadvantages; however, a common disadvantage of all of them is that they do not provide sufficiently quick and ready access to firearms for authorized users.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a secure firearm holder that provides ready and immediate access of firearms to authorized users but yet that maintains the firearms secure against use by unauthorized users.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a firearm holder that is relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive to both manufacture and use.